inFAMOUS: New Breed (PREVIEW)
by TheMenace3117
Summary: Sonic and his friends are caught in the shock wave after Cole Magrath sarifices himself and all conduits on earth to save humanity from a deadly plague. When Sonic and his friends go back to Mobius, they discover something isn't right; Sonic can shoot electricity from his hands. Favorite/Follow the story for updates. The full story will come later on in 2014 to 2015, depends.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A PREVIEW FOR AN UPCOMING STORY, NOT A FULL LENGTH ONE. PLEASE ENJOY AND R&R. MORE WILL BE POSTED LATER ON IN THE YEAR.**

* * *

inFAMOUS: NEW BREED

During a visit to a city on earth named New Marais, Sonic and his friends are present for a devastating blast that rocks the whole world. The aftermath is bad, with thousands of people dying in the process. The media say these thousands were said to be called "Conduits", humans with super human powers such as (but not limited to) Electricity, fire, ice, neon and smoke. One man is responsible for the damage: Cole Magrath. He obtained an object called the Ray field inhibitor but was left with a choice: Save millions of lives or murder them so he could activate more potential Conduits. Cole made the right choice and took himself out along with a massive conduit called "The Beast" and the rest of the conduits worldwide.

His sacrifice put an end to a deadly plague that would eventually kill humanity but not conduits, as they were immune to it. The Ray field inhibitor was said to wipe out all conduits on the earth and cure the plague, thus the reason why it was so important to obtain. While he was still alive, Cole Magrath was both idolized and villified by the public, however after his death everyone praised Cole for his sarifice. He was named the Patron saint of New Marais and given a parade in his honor. However, the complete extermination of all Conduits, well that's a different story. Orginally on a visit to see his old friend on earth, Sonic the hedgehog sat in the living room of his now grown up friend Chris Thorndyke, whom Sonic first met when Chris was only a child.

It was late in the afternoon when the massive explosion happened, and from across the ocean Sonic and all of his Friends were affected by it. Chris checked up on them, and when they came to they all seemed fine. A day goes by when Sonic decides it's time to go home, so him and his friends pack up. They wave goodbye to Chris and take off from the planet and on their way back home. One night Sonic woke up in pain and suddenly he felt a bolt of electricity pop out of his hands. His friends ran in to check on him and Knuckles the echidna was accidentally hit by 10 000 volts. Knuckles was uninjured surprisingly, and he shot a stream of fire from his fingertips. Something was wrong.

Sonic and Knuckles sat inside one of Tails' test chambers while the young fox conducted a diagnostic on the two. They had no vital signs, only Electricity and flames running in their nervous systems. Their veins were now a dark purple colour and very little blood flooed through them. Tails couldn't think of what was wrong with them or how to fix it, and then it suddenly came to him.

_**I think they've become Conduits**_

Sonic and his friends have been exposed to the Plague and Explosive wave that was supposed to kill off the conduits. Sonic and everyone arent' human, and the conduit gene could easily infect them all. There's no telling who else could have a power and what it would be.

As they get back to their home planet of Mobius, Sonic notices he is stronger than he ever was. It seems the hedgehog has brought back The conduit gene to Mobius, and it isn't long before his nemesis hears about the new found powers. Who knows what the doctor could do if he was able to get find out how to obtain these powers, or he became a conduit himself. The Conduit's may have died out on Earth, but a new breed of them are alive on Mobius, and everyone wants powers of their own. The question is, what are they willing to give to have the power?


	2. Trailer 1

PREVIEW 2 (_In the style of a movie trailer_)

* * *

-Cuts to scene of Sonic and Amy leaning against railing on a ship-

Amy:What's it like, Sonic? the electricity and everything you have?

Sonic:I feel, powerful.

*Screen fades to black, resumes with scene of Tails in his workshop watching Cole Magrath on a news report*

_There has to be an answer for this.._

Knuckles:I don't have to take a back seat to you, or anybody else here, Sonic!

*Sonic and Knuckles face off, Knuckles shoots flames from his fists*

-Cuts to scene of Eggman as he watches the fight on a monitor-

Eggman:These fools are gonna destroy each other, and when it's over... I'll take what's left..

*Sonic and knuckles battle, and knuckles holds Sonic's head in the river. Amy and Cream run in*

Cream:STOP!

*Cream blasts both with huge gusts of wind*

Knuckles blocks wind with his arms, gets mad and disapears. Amy helps Sonic out of the water, and the river starts sparking with electricity *

-Cuts to scene of Silver approaching Sonic and Tails-

Silver:I can help you, but you need to trust me..

Sonic:No, you wanna take this away from me, just like everybody else here!

Silver:That's not at all what I want, Sonic

-Cuts to scene of Silver dodging an electric bolt, ducking a spin kick from Sonic, flipping over Amy's hammer smash, and teleporting away from a wind shockwave. Shadow kicks him in the back, and a tornado hits Silver, sending him in the air. A giant bolt of lightning from the sky hits the tornado and everyone looks on at the destruction-

Shadow:You have amazing powers, you can't let scum like this take it from you

Eggman:Managing these powers has a price, and I bet none of you are willing to pay it

*Knuckles fends off Amy and Sonic, but takes a hit. Just before a lightning bolt strike, Knuckles gets pulled into the air by Tails*

Sonic:You're just jealous you don't have the powers I have, aren't you?!

Tails:Don't let this go to your head, I'm your friend!

*Theatrical music plays as Sonic stands on a rooftop, watching the carnage in the city*

Mysterious voice 1:Everybody wants what you have, they'd kill for it

*Sonic rides powerlines above the streets*

Sonic:I need your help.. please.. I don't know what to do..

Mysterious voice 2:You took away the only I loved, why should I help save what you love?..

_**inFAMOUS: NEW BREED** _

Coming soon


	3. Display of Power Featurette

"Display of power"

featurette

If surviving a plagued filled explosion wasn't enough, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Cream are feeling the side effects of their new found Powers. The blue quilled hedgehog attains the conduit ability of electricity, like the power the original conduit Cole Mcgrath wielded. The aggressive Echinda obtains a power that fits his lifestyle well, Fire. Amy is given the most eye catching ability of the four, Neon. Finally, Cream the rabbit is gifted with the power to manipulate the wind. The only one left with no powers at all is Tails, for unknown reasons.

The fast thinking fox tends to his bed ridden friends, keeping them all on his vital check machine, one for everyone ln the ship. The ride home is going to be a long one, and for Tails it won't be easy looking after his friends while also steering the ship. 9 days pass when the gang arrives home on Mobius, and they are all back to normal by the time they get off the ship. Knuckles pushes Sonic and Amy out of the way, he wants to test out his new powers for himself.

The echidna raises his arms up and spawns a hell fire on nearby trees, getting attention of others passing by the group. Amy is next to see what her powers can do, she exits the ship and makes her way to the same field Knuckles is in. Cream runs to catch up to her friends, while Sonic and Tails talk in the ships' interior. Amy releases a bright pink neon blast that goes up in the air and suddenly explodes, creating thinner lights that shoot out. Knuckles looks on at the neon display, and Cream wants to use her powers. The rabbit accidentally shoots a wave of wind at Knuckles that sends him into the air. As he flies up, a neon beam strikes him in the back and he is sent face first to the ground.

Sonic and Tails look on at the echidna, Amy and Cream stand speecheless.

"I don't know how in the hell we got these powers, but this is gonna be awesome"

New Breed - - - COMING SOON


End file.
